


The Scars That Grace Your Skin.

by JupiterIsntReal



Series: MCYT ONESHOTS [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Manhunt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Gestures, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i'm so bad at tagging this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsntReal/pseuds/JupiterIsntReal
Summary: After defeating the ender dragon for another round of manhunt, Dream notices Sapnap is a bit worse for wear after their endeavours.A little fluffy DreamNap oneshot for my friend Koto! (@KotoHere on twt!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT ONESHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	The Scars That Grace Your Skin.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KotoHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoHere/gifts).



The moment the dragon burst into a brilliant show of purple light, Dream could finally breathe again. 

His breath had been caught in a web of adrenaline that had taken over his mind the second they had appeared into the world. 

The task was simple: Sapnap, George and Bad would each hunt Dream down while he fought his way through the trials of the craft and finally reached ‘The End’ to slay the dragon. There was no other word for it, however unspoken it was, it was nothing short of a manhunt. And Dream had won.

The masked man reduced his heaving breaths to light panting while dropping to his knees, wincing slightly as the divots in the end stone dug into his skin through his clothes. With a small ‘Shit’ uttered, he laid down on his side and laughed as the hunters each groaned in protest over their latest fail. George had his face held in his hands, as usual, probably overthinking every move he’d previously made and already coming up with ways to improve. Always improvement with George; no matter how perfect his sword skills, his bow shots, his axe critical hits- Always improvement.  
Bad was mumbling an incoherent string of words to himself as he sorted through his inventory, the faint glow on his concentrated face a dead giveaway for the damned thing being open. Dream listening in slightly, only enough to hear him say: ‘Only two pieces of wood short, could’ve knocked him off his tower when he got up the platform.’ Ah, Bad. The strategist. 

And Sapnap, the fighter.

Well, Sapnap’s face appeared as the mirror image of one Dream knew too well. The searing etch of pain that had his lips curling in protest. Dream was the first to notice, however far away he was, getting up to go to the hunter. Upon approaching the hurt man, Dream held his arms out expectantly, allowing for Sapnap to grip on with a thankful expression, “Guess you fucked me up pretty bad back there, huh, pissbaby?” he chuckled lowly, teeth gritted together.

Dream couldn’t laugh, nothing was exactly funny in the moment. Despite Sapnap’s clear attempt to make a joke, there was nothing to laugh about- nothing funny to him. 

“Sapnap, listen, you had two respawns due to our actions, you out of all of us need to just take a second, please…” George piped up, sending over a worried glance to his friend. Dream nodded, mask bobbing along with his movements. He moved slightly, side stepping to allow Sapnap to link his arm over his shoulders for stability whilst they slowly made their way to the portal back to the overworld in the epicentre of the end realm.  
As they neared, the particles began to grow in intensity, the whispers of a long lost ender language that not even Bad had a knowledge of. Dream looked up through the holes of his mask, his eyes piercing into the man beside him in nothing but sheer worry. “Are you sure you’ll be able to handle this one, Sap?” he prodded, his bottom lip catching between his teeth as he saw the other shift uncomfortably and nod. With the confirmation fresh, Dream nodded back and stepped to the portal, the tendrils of deep violet latching onto him. 

Before he could think, both he and Sapnap woke up simultaneously in their beds, Dream instantly rising from his own to go to Sapnap’s room with the first-aid kit he kept for these specific purposes, coming into the other’s room the second he began to get up from his bed.

“No, stay there.”

“Dream-”

“Stay. There.” Dream urged, a lilt of desperation and concern lacing his hoarse voice as he sat down beside the injured boy, opening up the first aid kit. Sapnap resisted for a second, only to back down and finally sit back on his plush black bed.  
The first thing he pulled out was the usual healing potion, the crimson liquid occasionally shimmering with golden particles in the dim light of the room. With his teeth, Dream removed the cork and held the fragile bottle to Sapnap’s lips. It wasn’t like he was intentionally watching his Adam’s apple bob, or the way most of his more serious injuries healed up almost immediately, he was just worried for his condition. 

“Thanks, I can do the rest.” Sapnap pulled the first aid kit into his own lap, hands reaching behind his head to pull off his shirt as quickly as he could, hardly suppressing the pained gasp of the unhealed wounds. The other hummed with a disapproving tone at his lover’s stubborn actions, quickly removing the first aid kit from his hands. Within seconds, Dream had already gotten the cotton swabs doused in rubbing alcohol and in tweezers to begin the treatment.

“You know the drill.”

“Ye- Shit!” The searing pain was obviously underestimated, as it was every time. Sapnap’s spine immediately curled away from the pain of the alcohol on the cuts, only to be held back in place by Dream’s firm hand on his waist. “Come on, we’ve done this how many times? Surely you should be a little better at dealing with it by now…” He sighed, ditching his mask on the side of the bed to get a better view.

Both boys stayed in silence for a while as Dream disinfected, cleaned and dressed the wounds the potion had failed to heal, none of them really knowing what to say in the situation- until a thought came to the temporary nurse. “I remember when we first did this…”

Sapnap turned, looking back at Dream’s unmasked face with his brows knitted in confusion. “Dude- how long ago was that? Why are you bringing it up?”

The question only brought around a shrug as Dream continued to stare at the open expanse of Sapnap’s scarred back. Each one told a different story, a different experience. Some were out of jokes, harmless fun...others through brutal and fatal battles...and he remembered every single one.

Ice-cold fingers met warm skin, and Sapnap jumped slightly at the feeling, but chose not to question it. Instead, he listened to what Dream had to say next: “Our first hunt...I’d hide in the cave, hoping you wouldn’t find me...I was so scared, but my god- the thrill of it all was way worth the price.” he laughed heartily, leaning down to press his chapped and cracked lips against the soft olive skin. 

“This one, when we fought in the lava pit together…” Sapnap felt another touch, higher up this time, more towards his right shoulder blade, “...you looked so lovely in the glowing light from that stupid pool, I never really...got to tell you that- well, we’d always come home and fall asleep- how could I get the chance?” Dream bent forward once again, lips lingering over the scar that bared itself to him. 

Sapnap felt small under Dream’s gaze, as if his body were on display at a museum with thousands coming to view him. He felt vulnerable, worried- but safe, always safe. No matter how exposed he was right now, he knew Dream wouldn’t do anything. “Dr..eam...don't you...you...” He mumbled, arms wrapping around himself protectively, “Don’t you find me...gross to look at?” 

“No- Never.” Dream’s arms linked underneath his own, wrapping around his waist to pull him closer, both of his boyfriend’s legs now on either side of his. “Sap, those scars are what make you...well...you.” He began, feeling his lover’s body melt into his own, “Each of them are a story- our story. None of them are disgusting because without them...Sap, without them, there would be no us. Our training, our hunts, our experiences, our hardships and our love are painted all over you- and me. The scars that grace your- our skin- are beautiful...please, believe me when I say it. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dream.”


End file.
